Omega
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Please help, I've fallen in love with an Omega and I'm an Alpha. How can I show them I love them? How different are Omega's compared to Beta's?
1. Chapter 1

Omega:

\- Please help, I've fallen in love with an Omega and I'm an Alpha. How can I show them I love them? How different are Omega's compared to Beta's?

'_Hi everyone,_

_I have a question I hope someone here can help with._

_Please help. Ive fallen in love with an Omega and I'm an Alpha. How can I show them I love them? How different are Omega's compared to Beta's?_

_Any answers would be greatly appreciated, thank you_

_\- Anonymous'_

Hi anonymous,

I know exactly how you feel, after all I was once in your position a few years ago so I'll try to give you some tips that I wish someone had told me when I tried to get my Omega.

_Omega's are distrusting_

Naturally, Omega's are distrusting, especially of Alpha's they don't know. Can you really blame them when their natural nature is to submit to an Alpha, no matter who they happen to be? So of course, my Omega mistrusted me during our High School years. Even seeing me was enough to make him scowl, but then he hated all the Alpha's.

I couldn't blame him though, on a daily basis you could see how many people would try it on with him and really, did any of them actually care about him, or just the fact he was an Omega. Alpha's are naturally attracted to Omega's so although it is natural, I'm sure he didn't appreciate everyone hitting on him constantly.

_Omega's are aloof_

If your Omega wants you, they probably wont show you. Mine didn't. He acted like I didn't exist, like he hated me as much as any other Alpha. It was only recently he admitted to always wanting to be my Mate.

So if they seem to dislike you, it might be the opposite. Just don't push your luck and force anything. If you cause distrust, you've lost your chance. Never push an Omega into a forced situation.

_Omega's are easily influenced by Alpha's and vulnerable to them_

The reason you don't want to force an Omega is because they are easily influenced by Alpha's. Close contact with an Omega will kick their instincts in and try to start a mating. You really shouldn't mate with them unless you know they want you, otherwise you'll have a Mate who hates you. Not a good idea.

But you can use this to your advantage, help get in their good book.

My example? My Omega was attacked at a party by a group of people I had considered friends up until that moment. He wasn't able to fight back effectively because of his basic instincts, to submit to the Alpha's. Lucky for both of us I was there to stop it, to save my Omega from being raped by a group of our classmates.

All because he was an Omega.

And because I was an Alpha, who also rescued him, his reaction was to try and kiss me.

_Omega's can influence you_

But the street works both ways. Omega's can influence you too, but not in the same way. I suppose each one is different to some extent. But my Omega was gifted with influence, able to channel emotions of those he was trusting of. This extended to me that night at the party when I almost got in a fight with his brother, another Alpha.

They can calm you, excite you, anger you or just plain tease you if they want too.

Everyone says the Alpha is in control, but the reality is the Omega can and will quite easily manipulate you to get what they want.

_Omega's don't give second chances_

If you fuck up, you've fucked up the first and only time.

You don't get second chances so don't waste your first.

I almost did, and almost lost my chance with my Omega. We almost had five minutes together before his brother tried to break it up. Not that he's to blame, he was the only one who protected my Omega before I was there to help.

So if you get your chance, don't waste it and don't take it for granted. I can telly up from experience, the thought of losing your Omega after finally getting them, it's heartbreaking.

_Omega's know what they want_

If an Omega wants you, they will take you. Maybe not straight away but they will do.

It's the only reason I'm still with my Omega, because he wanted me and chose not to listen to his brother, to trust me instead. If he didn't want to be my mate, I'm 100% sure we would have only had those five minutes.

_Omega's are incredible in bed_

Yes an obvious one, but true. If you get the chance to sleep with your Omega, it really is something else.

_Omega's are manipulative_

Like I said before, an Omega can make you feel anything, influence you to do almost anything.

Manipulative or not, don't underestimate your Omega or you'll find yourself naked at three AM outside your apartment wondering what the hell happened to lead you there. Trust me, I learned from experience.

_Omega's are empathetic_

On the flip side of this, an Omega will do anything to keep you happy as well.

Mine has done many things to keep us together, sacrificed a lot and brought so much to our relationship it honestly makes my contribution seem laughable. They really do love with their whole being.

Always take care of your Omega, keep them happy to because a one sided give will burn out your Omega and then your chance is gone. Give them what they want and you'll get everything in return. That's the best advice I can give you.

_If an Omega wants a child, you give them a child_

And one last thing, when your Omega asks for a child, you better give them one. No questions asked, no resistance given.

Their whole existence is to please you, to give you something to love and hold onto. So give them something back. Give them a child that their instinct is screaming at them to have. As my Omega put it, 'don't deny me my purpose or I'll grieve the loss of a life we'll never create'.

So please, if you get your Omega and they ask you for a child, please give it to them.

Hopefully this helps you with getting and keeping your Omega. A lot of people say they aren't worth the trouble, you'll never be able to control an Omega. The truth is that if you truly love this Omega, and they love you back then you've got nothing to worry about. You'll find your way together one day.

Good luck,

GJ.

…

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow started slightly, turning to see Ichigo was stood behind him, suspicious expression in place. "You looked very intense for a moment there."

"Oh, nothing." Grimmjow responded before smiling and leaning back, turning the laptop so Ichigo could see the question and his response. "What do you think?"

Ichigo scrunched up his nose after reading. "You make me sound so manipulative."

"Well you are." He got a huff in response. "In the best ways." Grimmjow pacified, standing up to kiss Ichigo. It worked as the man relaxed, smiling now. "How's the baby?"

Ichigo's smile brightened, hands going to his stomach which was getting bigger by the day. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

_Omega's are distrusting_

"Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

Grimmjow cringed at the mirth in Nel's voice, instantly becoming defensive. He hadn't meant to tell the truth, but he had been thinking about Ichigo at the time and his name just slipped out. And of all people to confess to, his sister was not at the top of the list.

She was leaning against the counter next to him, currently grinning widely. Her hands moved to her hips as she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you want Ichigo Kurosaki, everybody wants a piece of the Omega."

"That's not why." Grimmjow snapped back irritably.

"Oh and I'm sure he'd see it that way too. You know he doesn't like Alpha's."

It was true, Ichigo hated Alpha's, well Omega's did in general not just him. Grimmjow couldn't blame him though, being an Omega must really suck, especially an unmated one. Every Alpha at the school must've made a pass at Ichigo by now, himself included a few years ago when he was too young and ignorant to understand. That well and truly blew any chance he'd stood out of the water.

"Are you sure?" Nel asked after a few minutes of silence.

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well it's not going to be easy." She sighed, folding her arms and shrugging. "Maybe talk to his brother, Shiro was it? Maybe he can help you out."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in response. If anyone was more distrusting than Ichigo, it was his twin brother, Shiro. Who also happened to be an Alpha and fiercely protective of his twin. It was probably the only reason Ichigo had managed to stay unmated for so long.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not since I made a pass at him three years ago." Grimmjow winced at the memory, the expression on Ichigo's face. "I don't think he wants me anywhere near him."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't see his face."

Grimmjow remembered that day all to well and as with every time he felt the guilt hit him all over again. Not only had he pinned Ichigo against the school lockers but also felt the boy up. Ichigo looked as if he wanted to smack him, which he did to be fair and Grimmjow had a black eye for at least a week after. The worst part was that even with Ichigo's obvious disgust, the boy's body had leaned into the touch. Because an Omega's instinct is to give in to an Alpha. No wonder Ichigo hated all of them.

"Talk to him." Nel said again, this time in a stupid sing-song voice that she knew irritated him. "Won't know until you try and maybe, Ichigo wants you too." Then she was leaving the room, but turned to give him a wink at the door. "Maybe if you get laid you'll stop being so grouchy all the time."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort but she was gone. "Grouchy." He muttered. "I'm not grouchy."

Nel's words seem to have stuck however because the next day at school Grimmjow saw Ichigo was stood alone at his locker, Shiro nowhere in sight for once. Seizing the opportunity he approached the unaware Omega but hesitated behind him, unsure how to start the conversation.

Ichigo however froze up suddenly and then turned, eyes narrowing as he realised who had come over. "What?" He asked defensively and if he'd had hackles they would have been raised.

"I um, wanted to apologise."

There was a long pause, Ichigo expression softening, but only slightly. "For?" He prompted.

"For what I did a few years ago." Grimmjow shrugged, starting to feel uncomfortable under Ichigo's gaze. "It was a stupid, asshole thing to do and I'm sorry."

Ichigo seemed to contemplate this for a long time, then finally Grimmjow was rewarded with a smile. It was only a slight one, but the fact that it was directed at him almost made his heart skip a beat. "Apology accepted, asshole. Doesn't mean I'll be in a room alone with you anytime soon though."

"Hey!" They both jumped and Grimmjow turned to see Shiro was storming down the corridor towards them and he didn't look happy.

'Better run, unless you want Shiro to castrate you." Ichigo said before brushing past him. He grabbed his brother by the arm and steered him off before Shiro could get close enough to Grimmjow to swing a punch.

Grimmjow watched them go, disappointed he'd only had a few moments with Ichigo. To his surprise, the orange haired teen glanced back at him for a brief second. It was only a second but it definitely brightened Grimmjow's mood.

Even if Ichigo distrusted him, he at least seemed to have forgiven him and that was enough of a start for Grimmjow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Omega's are aloof_

Several weeks had passed since Grimmjow had apologised to Ichigo.

In this time he hadn't been able to get the orange haired teen alone as Shiro seemed to have gone into overdrive protecting his brother. Grimmjow couldn't remember the last time he saw Ichigo alone, hell Shiro even went into the bathroom with him. So getting Ichigo alone, that was a definite impossibility.

Their interaction, if only moments long had definitely improved Grimmjow's mood however.

And more than once, he was sure he'd caught Ichigo looking at him too. So maybe it had changed Ichigo's opinion of him too. If he was lucky, that is. With Shiro for a brother acting as his personal guard, Grimmjow would be fifty before he could speak to Ichigo alone again.

Speaking of, the teen in his thoughts had just walked by. Grimmjow knew it was Ichigo without even turning. Whenever he was near the orange head the air seemed to become charged with something he couldn't quite describe, but it was definitely noticeable, as if the air itself had become thicker. He turned his head slightly and sure enough there was Ichigo walking down the hallway, with Shiro at his side of course. Grimmjow silently thanked whoever was in charge of locker selection because that person had put his locker a mere ten meters away from Ichigo's.

"Hey Grimmjow, are you even listening?" Nel's voice interrupted his thoughts and he sighed, turning to glare at his sister who returned the look. "Stop being a creep for five seconds please."

"I'm not-"

She waved a hand in his face, effectively cutting him off. "Yeah yeah, you're not a creep. Anyway like I was saying-" Nel paused, grinning ruefully. "Rukia Kuchiki's having a party next week and I know a certain Omega had already agreed to go."

That definitely got Grimmjow's attention. "That doesn't seem like a smart plan. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Nel leaned against the locker next to him, still grinning. "Maybe Shiro will get distracted? Maybe you'll have enough time to at least talk to Ichigo."

"How about I drink myself stupid instead and never talk to him?" Grimmjow slammed his locker shut and winced as it clanged loudly. He was also very aware that everyone had heard and was now looking at him. "Forget it." He muttered, answering Nel's raised eyebrow. "I've got class anyway so don't even start."

"I wasn't going to say anything." She replied all too innocently, practically skipping after him as they walked down the corridor.

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's eyes on him the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Omega's are easily influenced by Alpha's and vulnerable to them_

This party was a bad idea.

The music was way too loud and there were way too many people. Ichigo was also nowhere to be found which made coming to the stupid party pointless. Nel had disappeared at some point as well so now Grimmjow was sat alone looking like a total loser.

Which wasn't completely accurate he realised, glancing around the room he noticed several of the girls in his year looking his way. But this was probably because of his Alpha status. Even if this wasn't the case, Grimmjow had no interest in any of them. He only had eyes for Ichigo.

Who still hadn't made an appearance.

Grimmjow sighed and stood up, making his way outside to get some fresh air. The night was cool and refreshing compared the stuffy, overloud party inside. He heard sounds of shouts and jeering and looked to see it was a group of guys. He recognised some of them as his friends from school. Curious as to what they were all excited about, Grimmjow walked over to join them.

His heart seemed to stop when he caught sight of Ichigo at the group's centre.

Moving faster, he pushed some of the guys aside, getting shoved back as angry voices started rising. "What the hell are you doing?!" Grimmjow asked in disbelief, finally getting to the centre to find two of the guys holding Ichigo down, preventing him from escaping. For a moment, Grimmjow was speechless, then a white hot rage took him. "Let Ichigo go."

"C'mon Grimmjow we we're only going to have some fun!"

"You're welcome to join us."

"I think you should all leave." Grimmjow replied, trying to keep his voice calm. He was still looking at Ichigo who was on the floor, head turned away. "And if any of you have a problem with that, I'll knock the shit out of you before you can touch him again. Am I clear?"

Maybe it was his expression, or the dangerous tone in his voice, but they did as he'd asked. One by one the group left, some muttering their disappointments and glaring at him, but Grimmjow's attention was fully on Ichigo.

"Hey, are you ok?" He reached down to help the orange head up but was surprised to find his hand smacked away.

"Perfect. Instead of being raped by a bunch of you assholes I get the pleasure of just one of you." Ichigo looked up at him now, hatred burning in his eyes. "I was actually starting to think you were different. Stupid of me huh?"

"I'm not going to rape you." Ichigo looked at him from a long moment before finally accepting his hand. Pulling him up, Grimmjow was surprised when Ichigo didn't immediately let go of his hand. They looked at each other for a long time. "I would never hurt you."

"You really mean that, don't you." Ichigo was looking at him with those big brown eyes and for the first time he moved closer. Grimmjow hadn't realised how warm Ichigo's body would feel, pressed up against his own. "Thank you."

Grimmjow was sure someone had spiked his drink because Ichigo tilted his head up slightly and leaning into him. Were they really going to kiss? Not wanting to waste his only chance, Grimmjow moved to close the gap between them but an enraged shout made them both freeze.

"Hey asshole!"


End file.
